I want to fly
by victorwebsterx
Summary: This is what happens when you have two weeks of work for the school holidays and you spend too much time with your kid.
1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just a bit of fun between the two sexiest guys on the PLANET!.And I say YUM YUM!!!!!!!!!

Earth-Fairy,my number one reviewer,this is just a bit of fun I did for you.xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimner : I do not own any of the characters or the show (Maybe if I get rich and very lucky.) Oh how I like to dream.Oh dream.Oh dream.Oh happy dreams.Oh heaven.Oh sorry.Got carried away.Please enjoy my little bit of fun.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brennen "Let's rock and roll."

Jesse "Who said that you were flying?"

Brennen " Me.That's who."

Jesse "But you flew last time.It's my turn."

Brennen "You are such a baby."

Jesse "Am not."

Brennen "Are so"

Jesse " I just wanted to fly."

Brennen "But Adam said I was flying."

Jesse "Your his favourite."

Brennen" No,he just knows good flying when he see's it."

Jesse " What I don't understand is.I was here first."

Brennen "Don't start with that."

Jesse " But it's true.Ever since you got here you have been really bossy."

Brennen "I haven't.I just make a lot of sense."

Jesse " So make some sense and let me fly."

Brennen " It'll make sense for you to go on the bike."

Jesse " I want to fly.It's my turn.Let me in the seat."

Brennen " No."

Jesse " I am going to tell Adam."

Brennen " Go ahead.See if I care."

Jesse " Please,just let me fly.Please."

Brennen " Here comes Adam.He'll sort this out."

Adam " Don't tell me."

Brennen "Yep,he wants to fly."

Jesse " He flew last time."

Adam " I'll tell you what.How about Brennen flies and you go on the motorbike."

Jesse " I knew you'd pick his side."

Adam " It's not about sides Jesse."

Brennen " Okay lets fly this bird."

Jesse " Fine.But i'm still not happy."

Adam " Okay we're agreed."

Brennen "Hurry up."

Jesse " Okay.But we need to speak about this later."

Adam "We will.Just hurry up.This is the last ride.The fairground shuts in 10 minuets."

Adam steps back and watches as Brennen climbs into the plane and Jesse climbs onto the motorbike.The ride starts going round and round.Brennen's hands gripping tightly onto the planes' steering wheel.Making areoplane noises,head turning side to side,looking for the bad guy's.Jesse's bottom is raised up of the seat.Leaning forward,his chest resting on the handle bars.His hands on the handle bars going back and forth making the sound of a reving engine.

Adam "Kids!"

So shot me if you think it's rubbish.But I will only know if you review.So Review please.By the way if any of you are reading this and are really really rich,let me know and we can buy back Mutant X.How does that sound?


	2. Well done you!

Okay.You had the boy's and now it's the girls turn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shalimar "I'm not sure about this."

Emma "I know i'm getting the same feeling."

Shalimar "I don't know if we should carry on."

Emma "Well lets just see how it turns out."

Shalimar "If it all goes wrong,Adam's not going to be happy."

Emma "Don't really care."

Shalimar "Well I do."

Emma "He told us it would be safe and I trust him."

Shalimar "But we've been here forever."

Emma "Just ten more minuets."

Shalimar "Okay."

Emma "Okay."

Shalimar "Do you think we can accomplish this."

Emma "Of course we can.It's not like we haven't done it before."

Shalimar "I know your right."

Emma "I know i'm right."

Shalimar "Maybe it's time to give up though."

Emma "I never thought of you as a quitter."

Shalimar "I'm not.It's just that we've been here ages."

Emma "We can't give up.You'll regret it."

Shalimar "But i'm getting bored."

Emma "Will you stop moaning.It'll be over before you know it."

Shalimar "I know."

Emma "If you keep giving up you will never get anywhere."

Shalimar "Your right."

Emma "I mean,you will never survive on your own if you can't do this."

Shalimar "Jeez,you always sound happy about everything."

Emma "You can't live your life worring about things like this."

Shalimar "It's just that I don't want to let Adam down."

Emma "You won't."

Shalimar "Thanks."

Emma "Your welcome."

Shalimar "Oh it's time,lets get ready."

Emma "I'm always ready."

The two girls crouch down.Very slowly they open the door.Shalimar looks inside.Checking that everything is okay.Emma moves in closer double checking.They nod ate each other.Emma reaches forward,being carefull not to catch her hand on anything and pulls the baked browned cake out from the oven and places it on the counter.

Emma "Well done you."

Shalimar "Well done you."

Maybe you like it maybe you don't.But how am I supposed to know if you don't review.So come on review me.Good or bad.Pairings for a next chapter.Any Idea's and comments.Just click on the button and review.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
